Life Is Tough Alexandra
by RISVULove
Summary: She looks up at me expecting a continuation and instead I press my lips to hers. Her soft lips are like a dream and then, just as quick as they were there, they're gone. "Alex!" She exclaims jumping away from me, she looks scared. Terrified. And I feel my heart shatter.
1. Chapter 1

I'm dying inside. Sitting here, holding her as she cries about that horrible man. That man who took the place I most desperately wanted, Casey Novak's bed, holding her, needing her, loving her.

That man broke her down, took her heart, stomped on it.

I sit here on her couch convincing her she can do better, she deserves better than him, someone who'll love her fully and never leave her, never hurt her.

Someone better than him.

Me.

Me, I'm better. I couldn't ever hurt her.

**_I close my eyes, then I cant see, the love you don't feel, when you're home with me_**

**_Morning will come and I'll do whats right just give me till then to give up this fight._**

**_I cant make you love me when you don't._**

How accurate.

"Am I so unlovable Alex? Am I that repulsive? What the fuck is it about me! Am I doing something wrong?" She sobs and I cup her cheek

"You're beautiful. You are amazing Casey and any man to let you go is a fool"

I try to hold in my tears and she lays closer to me. I feel my heartbeat harder in my chest and I cant help but let the tears fall now. I love her. God, I love her.

So much it hurts.

I cant escape her. She haunts me, in my dreams. I dream of holding her, kissing her, loving her. A cruel dream that will never be reality.

"Casey?" I don't realise what I'm doing until I've whispered her name, my tears evident in my tone

She looks up at me expecting a continuation and instead I press my lips to hers. Her soft lips are like a dream and then, just as quick as they were there, they're gone.

"Alex!" She exclaims jumping away from me, she looks scared.

Terrified.

And I feel my heart shatter.

Break, slowly.

I couldn't ever hurt her, well, she looks pretty hurt. I see her wipe away tears and I just want to pull her close, comfort her.. I cant. Not after what I've just done.

"Oh.. Case, I'm sorry.. I-I shouldn't-" I stop there. I cant take it back because it may have been the best moment of my life.

The best feeling I've ever had.

Why did I let myself believe this could happen? Let myself believe that my dream when I'm not sleeping could be real, really real. I'm an idiot.

Now I have to pretend, pretend, I feel nothing. I feel nothing for the woman I'm crazy for.

Well, I guess I confused my feelings with the truth.

I thought she felt it too.. I thought she loved me.

"Alex.. You need to go"

I look up at her, my eyes wide "C-Casey, no please, please-"

"Please, don't make me say it Alex. I cant hurt you.. Please.. Just go" she breathes out the last beats and I shake my head

"I-I'm so sorry" I rush out, crying and I run directly to my car. I cant deal with this. None of it.

Of course she couldn't feel the same.. Why would she?

I cry harder now and start the car, I need to get out of here, away from her.

The woman I love, more than anything on this goddamn planet, doesn't feel the same.

But why would she, then I'd get a chance at happiness and lets face it, someone upstairs clearly doesn't like that idea.

If its not getting shot, its wistec, or Mom dying, Dad being terminally ill, its the Congo, or Olivia, or now Casey.

Casey.

Casey fucking Novak.

The one good thing I had going for me and somehow managed to fuck that up too. Why do I even bother anymore?

And please, help me, I really need an answer to that question because I see my car slowly drift to that side of the road, towards oncoming traffic and ya know whats scaring me? I don't want to pull back over. I want to stay on this side of the road.

I take my hands off the wheel and steadily increase my speed and the last thing I hear is the blaring horn from the car, the screeching breaks and the smash of broken glass.

You did a good job with this one Alexandra..


	2. Chapter 2

"Alexandra? Can you hear me?"

I assume thats a doctor. Although, I don't know why I'm here. What happened?

"How is she?" I hear a call from the door

Who's that? The voice sounds familiar, maybe a relation of mine?

"-you can sit with her if you'd like"

"Thank you"

"No problem, Detective"

Detective? Detective who? What the fuck..

"Alex.. What the fuck! What made you do this! Things cant be that bad! ..Or, well, maybe they are, its not like we've talked all that much. Hey, Al, its okay. We can forget that stupid fucking childish fight, you just need to wake up for me, please, please wake up Alex.. I miss you. Whatever's going on, we can help. Me, Casey, Abs.."

Who?

"Olivia!? Oh God.. Alex!" I hear her frantic calls and it scares me, a little. Who's that?

"Casey? How did you know-"

"It was on tv"

"Really, woah"

"Is she okay? Shes not too badly hurt right?"

Who are these people? I don't know them! But she said Alex.. Thats my name, I'd imagine since thats what the doctor called me.

"We don't know. Not until she wakes up.. Case, do you know why she'd do this? Have you noticed her feeling down?"

"Its my fault" she breathes out

"I'm sure its not Casey-"

Casey.. Casey? No, cant place her.

"She was leaving my apartment, crying Olivia. It was my fault"

Olivia.. Detective Olivia.. Ugh! Whats going on, why cant I think!

Why was I crying at her apartment?

"Why? What did you do to her?!"

"She kissed me.. Full on kissed me and I jumped away from her.. Asked her to leave. I rejected her Olivia, and she felt that she had to do this-"

I kissed her? And she kicked me out.. Well ya know, nothing new there. I can bet that happens a lot. Wait.. Her? Okay, so, I'm gay. Most people only have to discover their sexuality once, I guess I had to be awkward, right?

"Case, I'm going to leave you alone, talk to her. It'll make you feel better. I did it"

"Thanks"

I hear the door click shut and the woman leans into me

"I'm sorry. Alex, I'm sorry. P-Please, please, believe me. I need you to wake up. I wont have you die on me Alex. C'mon"

Die? I could die? Really.. Shit.

I feel my heart beat harder and then, out of no where I feel her lips against mine!

Oh God! Please remember her..

"Alex.. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have made you go, I was scared. Not half as scared as I am now though. And I know, thats not an excuse but I needed you to know. God this is so new to me Al, but if you wake up and you don't hate me, I'd love to kiss you, properly, show you"

I cant hate you. I probably should but I cant because I don't remember you?

Or anything we did. Anything we said.

Or anything at all?


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes crack open and it takes me a second to adjust to the light filling the room. The white walls of the hospital encouraging the horrible light and then I look to my side, and I move away slightly. The woman is resting against me and I'm not sure who she is..

I assume its Casey. She was the last one talking to me. I should wake her, ask her whats wrong. Why I cant remember anything.

"Sorry.." I tap her side and she rolls over and groans a little

"Excuse me.." I tap her again and she wakes abruptly

"Alex! You're awake"

"I don't know you"

"What?" She sounds hurt and I sigh

"I don't know anything.. I-I cant remember anything?"

"Nothing?" She asks and I nod

"Well.. I heard you and.. Olivia, was it, talking? She said I was upset.. And something about fighting with her?"

"And me. Do you know me at all?"

"Casey? I heard your name but, no. I'm sorry, I don't remember you.. You kissed me"

She inhales sharply and after a minute, nods

"I-I did.. Is that a problem?"

"No, I think the problem is not remembering my feelings towards you.. We fought? I heard you blame yourself for me getting hurt? What happened there?"

"I was upset and well, you, um, kissed me but I sorta, um, jumped away from you and well, you left crying"

"Oh.. I-I'm sorry. What then? How did I get here?"

"You were in a car crash.. They said you were trying to kill yourself"

"Oh... Oh. I don't remember that"

"No? Maybe things will start coming back to you, ya know?-"

"Al! You're awake" the woman runs over to me and pulls me close and Casey coughs

"This is Olivia"

Olivia pulls back "What?"

"She doesn't remember anything"

"At all?"

"At all.. She heard us talking earlier but thats all"

"Sorry.." I offer and Olivia sits beside me

"No. No, its okay. Its not you.. um, I'll just get a doctor"

xx

"The Phantom Of The Opera?" I smile and Olivia laughs

"Yeah.. Its you're favourite. We saw it produced live?"

"I don't remember.."

"Thats okay" Casey squeezes my hand and flashes me a small smile

I point to another photo, one of me and Casey this time, she has her arms around my waist and the biggest smile on her face

"You look gorgeous there" I admit and she blushes

"Thanks"

I look at another one, one of me with a woman I assume is my Mother, she looks to old to be a sister

"Is that my Mom?" I ask and Olivia nods

"Y-Yeah"

"What?" I ask and she takes my hand

"Your Mom's dead Al"

"Oh. Whats the rest of my family situation?"

"You're an only child. Your Dad is sick too"

"Sick? Um, bad?"

"Cancer"

"Oh... Right, okay. Stage?"

"3.."

"Wow, yeah. Okay.. Has he long left?"

"You should call him"

"I wouldn't want him to worry" I say quickly "don't call him, okay?"

"Okay Al. I wont"

"Thank you" I sigh and rest my head back against the pillow

"Whats wrong with me?!"

Casey and Olivia soothe me and I sigh

"This is horrible"

"I know honey" Olivia squeezes my hand and I moan

"I want to have a shower"

"Al, I don't think you're able to yet" Casey says and I sigh

Olivia stands "I'll ask the doctor yeah?"

"Thank you"

xx

"Casey, I'm okay-"

"I'm helping you Al, I don't want you to get hurt, I'm going to help. The doctor said you could have concussion"

"I guess" I take my top off, despite feeling self-conscious and when I look down I see a scar

"Oh my God!" I run my hand over the raised skin and Casey turns to me

"Oh.. Alex, we forgot that.."

"What? Whats that? W-Was I shot?"

"Yeah. Yeah Alex, you were. Y-You were in witness protection because of it?"

"Witness protection? What happened? Why was I shot?"

"Alex.. Do you remember what you did for a living?"

"N-No.."

"You are an ADA"

"Oh.. Is that how we met?"

"Yes, We work together. I'm your partner"

"Oh.. Casey, I'm sorry I don't remember you"

"Its okay Alex. Really, it isn't your fault"

"I know but apparently I have all this history I don't know and you're a huge part of it"

"Not a huge part Al"

"I'd say it was a big part Casey. So, anyway, who else was important to me?"

"Well the SVU detectives"

"SVU?"

"Special Victims Unit, sex crimes"

I sigh "How did I forget everything?!"

"It'll come back Alex. Don't panic"

"I'm trying, its just so frustrating not remembering anything or anyone.."

"I bet it is"

I step into the shower and she stands facing the bathroom door

"Casey" I say washing myself

"Yeah?"

"You do realise you can face me, yeah?"

"I'm okay here. I wouldn't want to take advantage"

"Casey. Honestly, its fine"

"No, its okay"

I sigh, which is drowned out by the water.

I wish she'd face me. I want to see her. See her beautiful face.

"Casey?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry"

"Alex, this is the one hundredth time you've apologised, you really don't need to"

"I just, really, really, want to remember you. I bet we were great friends"

"The best" I hear the smile in her voice and I shut off the water

"Casey, what happened last night?"

I sense the awkwardness and she coughs

"Well..you kissed me and I freaked out.. I was wrong. I asked you to go and you begged me to let you stay.. Maybe if I had you'd be okay-"

"Stop. Please, don't blame yourself Casey. You didn't know"

"Still. I never should've let you go, not in the state you were in.."

"Casey-"

"I'm sorry Alex"

I walk over to her "Don't apologise Casey, you weren't to know-"

"I shouldn't have freaked out, it was amazing"

"It was?"

"Magical. I just panicked.. I never thought of you like that, never, and when you kissed me, I got thinking and I realised, I-I..."

"You?"

"I love you" she breathes out

"You..."

"I'm sorry, that was selfish, I shouldn't be bringing this up-"

I pull her into me and kiss her again, feeling her soft lips against mine.

She slips her hands into my hair and I moan into her. Suddenly, She breaks apart from me

"A-Alex.. I-I-"

"Don't. Don't you dare pull away again. Come on Casey, I already don't remember our other kiss, let me remember this one for all the right reasons"

"Okay.."

She pulls me close again and I press my lips back to hers.

It feels right. Perfect. Flawless. Amazing.

Even though I don't remember a thing about this woman, I do know, she and I have a connection. One that cant be forgotten, even if everything else is.


	4. Chapter 4

_Olivia fires up the grill, a smile on her face_

_"Elliot! Bring out the meat, will ya?"_

_"Yeah Elliot! C'mon Man!"_

_"I don't see you helpin' Fin" Munch ribs and Casey laughs behind me_

_"Old man, we can relax, we're guests" Fin smiles _

_I watch Casey as she talks to Olivia and I cant help but check her out. She looks amazing in that green dress, it hits her in all the right places, displaying a generous amount of cleavage._

_Her hair is up in a tight ponytail and I cant help but want to go over there sweep her hair back and kiss her neck. _

_I wouldn't mind kissing all over her body._

_"-Liv! Are you okay!?" Casey exclaims as Olivia dusts down her front, dampening out the fire_

_"I'm okay! I'm okay, stop fretting"_

_"Olivia, you just caught fire!" Elliot says "look your eyebrows singed"_

_"Oh its okay. it was an accident! I'm fine" she brushes us away and Casey smiles at me_

_"Stubborn Liv" _

_I roll my eyes "Is she ever any other way?"_

_Casey loops her arms around my waist "You feeling better?"_

_"Yeah, yeah the case just got to me"_

_"Oh Al, trust me, it'll be okay. We have him basically in jail, its sorted. We'll get justice"_

_"We will.. Thanks Case"_

_"No problem Al" she smiles and I run my hand down her side_

_"C'mon, lets go get some wine"_

_"Sure" she takes my hand and leads me inside._

_That was perfect._

xx

"Olivia? Your eyebrow? How did that happen?" I ask noticing the singeing and she laughs

"It was an accident, I caught on fire"

"At a barbecue?"

"Yeah.. How did you know that?"

"I was there.. Wasn't I?"

"You were" Casey smiles at me "Did you remember?"

"Elliot was there, he put you out"

"You remember Elliot?" Olivia asks, in shock

"Y-Yeah.. And Fin.. And Munch"

Casey smiles "Alex, thats great! I'm glad you're remembering things, its a real step forward"

"You had that gorgeous green dress"

Casey blushes "Green dress.."

"Yeah.. Green, backless-" I catch Olivia's eyes and I see a smirk on her face "I'll stop"

"Its nice, to be complimented" Casey smiles at me and I blush

xx

"Casey, you don't have to stay, I'm okay, honestly"

"Alex, I want to.. I insist, please, let me"

"Okay.. If you insist" I sit into the hospital bed, still cradling my injured leg and Casey asks to sit beside me

"You don't need to ask Casey, sit"

"I don't want to assume-"

"Sit. Its fine"

She lays up beside me and I sigh, attracting her attention

"You okay?"

"Yeah.. Yeah.." I nod and after a short silence I shake my head

"I'm scared"

She takes my hand into hers "Okay.."

I pause and look back up at her "Its just.. You said I was trying to kill myself that night, w-what if I want to do it again?"

"Well, if you do, we can get you help Al, its okay.."

"Why did I want to? I-I.."

"Alex, its okay. C'mere" she pulls me in close and I sigh

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't. I'm glad you're talking to me. What else?"

"I cant remember anything? Theres no way I can work! I have you.."

"Exactly, You have me. I'm here Alex, whenever you need me, I'm here"

"I know its just.. How am I going to survive?"

"I can help Al, I have some extra money, I'll help you"

"Case, I couldn't ask you too-"

"Hey, I offered. Let me help"

"Thanks Casey. I'll pay you back, everything-"

"Really you don't need to. Consider it a gift"

"Casey-"

"Its a gift. You have to take it"

"I will pay you back"

"I know. Now, sleep Alex, its been a long day"

"M'kay, thanks Case"

"Okay Alex" she kisses my cheek and I lean further into her

"Night"

"Goodnight Al"


	5. Chapter 5

We walk into the restaurant and Casey smiles

"You love it here"

"I do?" I ask and she nods

"One day after a hard case me and you came here and you told me how you always go here and you love the chilli chicken"

"Oh.. Wow" I smile "You really listen to me"

"Of course I do" she squeezes my hand

"Its just, I always assume people don't really care what I'm saying"

"I care" she smiles and we sit into the booth

"So, did you start remembering anything else?"

"Apart from the barbecue, the team and flashbacks of wistec, no"

"Still bothering you?"

"Yeah.. Kinda"

"Its okay Al, they'll go"

"Casey this is so frustrating! I cant remember anything! Work, I would love to work but I cannot remember a thing, no cases, no people, nothing!"

"And sweetie, it'll come back to you. It all will, but it'll take time, you'll need to be patient"

"For how long? How long can I depend on you for everything? How long can I just spend my days willing myself to remember people, places, things I said and did. I don't know how long I can keep it up for"

"Alex, I'm not going anywhere, okay? Listen to me, I have all the time in the world for you. You are my best friend, and sure, right now you cant remember me, or much of anything else but I want to help you. I'm here for as long as I'm needed Alex"

"Thank you" I nod curtly and she squeezes my hand

"Alex.. Should we talk?"

"About?"

"What happened.."

"The kissing? What do we need to talk about?"

"I dunno.. Just what're we doing?"

"Case, what do you want to do? I like you and I'd love to be with you but this is hard for me, I'm messed up, completely messed up. I-I cant even remember you properly, how could I date you?"

"Why not Al? So what, you have to get to know me again? Whats the problem?"

"You know everything about me Casey! And I know nothing! Not just about you, about anyone or anything!"

"And you'll get it back Alex!"

"And if I don't? Casey, what then? What if I don't remember you? Anything! What if I don't remember you, at all? If I have nothing to work with? You know everything about me! You remember everything we've ever done together! I cant remember last week!"

"And? So what? You think I care? You think I give a damn if you don't remember what we've done together in the past? So what? I'm interested in what we do now! From here on! We can make new memories! There isn't another you Alex"

I drop my eyes "I'm sorry"

"No, I'm sorry Al. I shouldn't snap, I know this is hard for you. I just want you to know, I'm not going to run out on you just because you cant remember certain things about me. I don't care Al, you can get to know me again! I have no problem with that! Please, don't hide from me because of loosing your memory"

"But Casey.. How will this work?"

"We wont know if we don't try, will we?"

I nod and she squeezes my hand "We can try Alex, because I love you and I know you love me, even if you don't remember it, but I know it'll come back to you, and if not, there must've been something I did to make you fall for me, and I will keep trying to figure it out until you realise how you felt at one stage"

"I have a connection with you Casey.. I do. I just.. I'm terrified. What if I never get back to normal?"

"Alex, you are normal. You just need some time to get back to yourself"

"I don't want to fuck this up with you Casey" I admit and she runs her hand up my arm

"You wont Al, whatever happens we can deal, okay?"

"Really?"

"Really Alex, whatever happens, I'll be here for you, okay?"

I feel the tears roll down my cheeks and I nod "T-Thank y-you"

"Thats okay sweetheart, now we should order, would you like to try the chilli chicken?"

"Well you reckon I liked it so, why not?" I smile and she takes my hand

"This'll all be okay"

"I know"

For the first time since I woke up, I truly believe her when she said that.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: For the sake of the story, the case mentioned in the flashback isn't set in the time given in the show (Alex wasn't around) just a warning.

xx

_"Casey?" I don't realise what I'm doing until I've whispered her name, my tears evident in my tone_

_She looks up at me expecting a continuation and instead I press my lips to hers. Her soft lips are like a dream and then, just as quick as they were there, they're gone._

_"Alex!" She exclaims jumping away from me, she looks scared._

_Terrified._

"C-Casey" I stutter out and she looks up at me from her position the couch

"Al, what is it?"

"F-Flashback" I'm nearly crying and she sits up and takes my hand

"Of what honey?"

"U-us"

"Of what baby?"

"I kissed you and you were scared of me"

"Oh.. Baby, I'm so sorry. At least you are remembering more though"

"I-I'm sorry I scared you"

"Hey Al, listen, yeah I was scared at the time but like I said at the hospital, it took me some time, I never thought of you like that before you kissed me and when you did it got me thinking. Alex, I love you, I was scared at the time but I promise you, I'm not anymore"

"T-Thank you" I sob into her and she pulls me closer

"It's okay baby, its okay"

She runs her hands over my sides "I'm not scared"

"Thanks Casey"

xx

"So.. This is awkward"

She looks across the table at me and sighs

"Al, c'mon try and loosen up"

"Casey this is our first real date.."

"Yeah and on first dates people get to know each other and tonight you can get to know me"

I nod and then it hits me

_"Oh Casey, don't cry.. Honey, its okay" I rub her back as she sobs into me_

_"Liv just snapped at me and then she brought up Charlie and I wanted her away from me. How dare she use this against me! She cant honestly say that Saul Picard belongs in prison! He needs help!"_

_"What did she use against you sweetie?"_

_"My ex-fiancée was schizophrenic too. He went off his meds and beat me.. The neighbours called the cops and when they showed up they saw the cuts and bruises on my face and wanted to arrest him, but I told them I was an ADA and I begged them not to take him in, they left"_

_"Oh God... Casey.. What happened?"_

_"I kicked him out and about 6 months ago I got a call, a john doe was found on the road, clipped by a passing cab, with no ID but my business card, it was Charlie. Maybe he'd still be alive if I hadn't made him leave"_

_"Oh Casey, I'm so sorry. But you cant throw the case, and you really cant use Elliot and Olivia as pawns in it, not to mention the DA's office, Jack'll have your licence"_

_"I know! I just know he needs help! If Olivia had her way she'd give him the death penalty, thats wrong! He's ill, mentally ill! Its not his fault! And anyway the only reason she has such an issue is because he hurt Elliot! That doesn't justify killing the man! Shes letting he feelings get in the way"_

_"Casey, so are you. You cant tell me that this decision isn't a little swayed by Charlie"_

_"It is, a little but I know he needs help! He shouldn't be killed for something he cant control!"_

_"But Case, he could control it. Picard could've stayed on his meds but he chose not too"_

_"I still don't think its right!"_

_"Well its up to the jury honey, I don't want you getting yourself in trouble though, just do your job Case, forget everything else"_

_"Thanks Alex"_

_"No problem Casey"_

"Alex? Are you okay?"

I look around and see we're at the restaurant and then I feel the tears in my eyes

"He hurt you" I whisper out and she looks confused

"Who did?"

"Charlie"

She gasps lightly and pulls away slightly "O-Oh so y-you remember talking about him"

"You were upset.. In your office. We talked for a while"

"The Picard Case? Wow.. Haven't thought about that in a while.. Or him" I see the tears shine in her eyes

"I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to upset you"

"No its okay, honest, just overwhelming I guess. Yeah he hurt me, but I'm okay now"

"I know .. Just, the thought of him laying a hand on you.."

She smiles gently "Thank you Al, for being protective"


	7. Chapter 7

*6 Months Later*

"Casey, I don't know.."

"Alex, you remember everything about work, why not start again?"

"I don't want people to take pity on me" I sigh and she runs her hand up my arm

"They wont. The people in our office will be glad to have you back Al, honestly, don't worry"

"Thanks Case"

"Ya know, the doctor said that next week is your last session"

"I know. He said that since there are only a few things I haven't gotten back that they'll come back by themselves. Can you believe it, a few months ago I didn't know any of you, now I remember nearly everything we've done together"

"Its wonderful Al, it really is.."

"I'm glad I remember you" I smile and she laughs

"Yeah me too, it would've been awkward if you didn't"

"Casey, you've been amazing to me, letting me stay here, feeding me, helping me, I really couldn't have done all this without you and I know not many people would offer to help so thank you"

"I was happy too Al. I wanted you here, it made me feel safe"

"Safe?"

"Yeah, I didn't want you to wake up alone if you remembered wistec, or bad cases ya know? Distressing memories"

"Thats sweet, and you were there, every step, you'll never know how much that means to me"

"It means just as much holding you in my arms"

"Aw, look at you, going all sweet"

She blushes lightly and I kiss her "You look beautiful when you do that"

"Thank you" she smiles "C'mon we gotta go to work!"

"Do we share an office?"

"No, they are right beside each other though"

"Oh good. When I start forgetting stuff I'll ask you"

"Al, don't be so hard on yourself, you remember a lot. If you do need me, call out, okay?"

"Of course, thanks Casey"

xx

"I hate that couch"

Casey laughs behind me "Okay, is that a memory or a realisation"

"Bit of both, I remember I slept on it a few times, completely fucked up my back"

She laughs harder and walks over to the couch "Okay, well, I'm glad you remember your office then"

I smile and sit into her lap

"I bet we never did this in here" I kiss her and when we pull back she smirks

"No. That never happened here"

"Well, I think we should remedy that, ya know? Make new memories"

"Oh I completely agree" she starts kissing me again and I cant help but think how lucky I am.

I lost my memory because of everything and with Casey's help, day by day I got memories back, good and bad. And I knew she'd be there for me regardless of what I remembered, because she loves me.

Ya know the expression 'love conquers all' as overused as it is, it is true. No matter what if you love someone, together you can go through anything, and in my case even forgetting you love them.

xx

AN: So thats all I'm going to write, I know I rushed it and all but I just couldn't write this anymore, I came up with another story idea and its been plaguing me, so I'll start that now and post the first chapter later today (hopefully!)

Thanks for reading, and sorry again it ended so quickly!


End file.
